Le regard des autres
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Les 57èmes Jeux de la faim sous d'autres points de vue. Parents, amis, amoureux, voisins, tous suivent le parcours de Nathanaël dans l'arène et tous espèrent pour lui.


Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve une nouvelle fois dans la saga Hunger Games. Je continue toujours ma fic sur les 57ème Jeux même si elle est en pause pour cause réécriture de certains chapitres et manque de reviews. Mais je vais la continuer et la finir, c'est sûr et certain. Mais en attendant j'ai eu une petite idée, pour me remotiver à écrire déjà et trouver une nouvelle source d'inspiration: écrire certains passages de ma fic d'un autre POV et même pourquoi pas des moments de l'enfance de Nathanaël qui auraient été marquants pour lui et que j'évoque brièvement dans ma fic principale mais que j'ai bien détaillés pour moi même. Je ne sais pas si je serai beaucoup lu ais ça me fait plaisir d'écrire sur cette fic, qui est importante pour moi.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la Moisson du point de vue de Linda, la meilleure amie de Nathanaël. Je ne sais pas de quoi traitera le prochain OS en revanche.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** La saga Hunger Games est la propriété de Suzanne Collins, les personnages de cette fics sont tous ou presque issus de mon imagination. Je ne gagne rien du tout sur mes écrits.

* * *

« Nathanaël Edgecombe ! »

Linda cligna des yeux. Non, elle avait mal entendu. Mais le cri horrifié de Jecee à ce ses côtés ne vint que lui confirmer l'horreur de la chose. Malgré elle, ses jambes faiblirent et elle sentit des bras la rattraper fermement. Elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient et elle s'en moquait pour le moment.

« Nathanaël Edgecombe ! »

L'hôtesse répéta le nom. Alors seulement Nathanaël sembla prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire, alors il se détacha du groupe qui le regarde, mi- peiné, mi-soulagés. Soulagés surtout. Ce sont les plus âgés qui se tiennent au fond, ceux pour qui cette Moisson était la dernière. Les voilà tranquilles pour le reste de leur vie. C'est son cas à elle aussi, celui de Jecee et même de Thadeus mais à cet instant plus rien ne compte pour la jeune fille que la silhouette de son ami qui s'avance avec raideur vers l'estrade pour rejoindre la jeune fille maigrichonne qui continue de pleurer, sous le regard vide et terne de la Maire, les regards emplis de colère, de douleur du reste du district. Seule Oona sourit, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation ou alors elle fait très bien semblant. C'est son travail après tout. Linda la déteste, même si elle n'y est pour rien, qu'au fond ce n'est la faute que du Capitole et de personne d'autre. Mais Oona le représente alors faute de mieux c'est sur elle que la colère et la haine de Linda se déverse. Elle n'applaudit pas, trop occupée à pleurer sur l'épaule de Jecee qui la prends par la taille pour la rassurer. Quelqu'un d'autre lui presse l'épaule, Thadeus sans doute. Derrière elle Linda peut distinguer plusieurs plaintes. Celles de la famille de la gamine moissonnée sans aucun doute, un peu plus éloignée du groupe. Mais bien plus proche elle entends deux cris qui lui déchirent le cœur : celle des parents de Nathanaël. Elle se retourne brièvement pour voir la mère dans les bras d'une voisine, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter et le père qui vient de perdre connaissance, soutenu par deux hommes tandis qu'un autre lui fait de l'air avec son chapeau.

La Maire fait sa lecture du traité de la trahison, on demande aux deux tributs de se serrer la main et on les emmène à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice, situé un peu plus loin pour qu'ils aillent faire leurs adieux.

Un groupe de pacificateurs s'approchent des parents de Nathanaël. Linda décide de rester à proximité pour écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. Thadeus part sous l'insistance de sa mère et Jecce reste.

« Vous allez nous suivre pour aller faire vos adieux à votre fils. – le ton est sec et froid – Il a le droit d'emmener avec lui un objet de son district dans l'arène alors si vous avez quelque chose à lui donner, nous allons d'abord passez chez vous pour le récupérer. »

Mr Edgecombe semble encore dans les vapes alors c'est sa femme qui réagit le plus rapidement et le couple s'éloigne, suivit par deux pacificateurs. Le troisième s'éloigne et Jecee prends son courage à deux mains, étonnant Linda en s'adressant à lui :

« Excusez nous Monsieur, mais nous sommes des amis de Nathanaël et on voulait savoir si on pouvait aller lui dire adieu¨. – le dernier mot se perd dans sa gorge. Le pacificateur hoche la tête en leur montrant du menton l'hôtel de justice.

\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous inscrire mais dépêchez vous, les adieux durent une heure et pas plus de trois minutes par visiteurs.

\- Merci ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de l'hôtel de justice, Jecee se mis à courir en direction de chez lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est par là l'hôtel de justice !

\- Je sais, je voulais juste aller chercher quelque chose chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, on a qu'une heure !

\- Je vais faire vite, je te le promets ! »

Et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, Jecee revint avec un stylo, du papier et une enveloppe dans les mains. Essoufflé, ils marchèrent plus lentement vers l'hôtel tout en gardant bien en tête qu'ils devaient se dépêcher.

« Je pensais qu'on pouvait écrire quelque chose pour lui.

\- Mais tu as entendu le pacificateur, il n'a le droit qu'à un objet et je pense que ce sont ses parents qui vont le lui offrir.

\- Je sais, mais on peut toujours essayer. Il pourra la garder avec lui au Capitole et la rendre à Oona ou à un de ses mentors – Le cœur de Linda se sert un peu plus à la mention des mentors mais elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- D'accord. Allez viens, les parents de Nath' sont déjà là. »

Pour le moment il n'y a qu'eux. La mère de Nathanaël leur sourit en les voyant arriver. Le pacificateur leur demanda de patienter encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir entrer. Jecee en profita pour prendre les parents dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes vraiment navrés, c'est tellement injuste…

\- Merci les enfants… nous allons offrir ceci à notre fils – Mr Edgecombe leur montre une photo d'eux avec Nathanaël bébé. Une très jolie photo – Pour le réconforter. Oh, mais vous avez aussi apporté quelque chose ?

\- On veut juste lui écrire quelque chose, même si il ne pourra pas l'emporter avec lui dans l'arène.

\- C'est très gentil à vous. »

Le père de Nathanaël semble être sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais il se retient, assez difficilement cela dit.

Les deux amis adressèrent un signe polis de la tête aux parents puis s'éloigneèrent vers une petite table pour commencer la rédaction de leur lettre. Il faut être rapide mais également rassurants. Mais pas irréalistes. Ils savent très bien que leur ami est intelligent, mais face aux tributs de carrière il ne pourra rien faire.

Les parents sont invités à dire adieux à leur fils au moment où Linda mets un point final à sa lettre. Arrivent ensuite Mr Daudey et une femme qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Sans doute une femme pour qui Nathanaël a travaillé.

Jecee se pencha vers Linda et murmure :

« Pourquoi Thadeus n'est pas là ? Il devrait être ici.

\- Sans doute sa mère qui ne veut pas qu'il vienne.

\- Elle exagère quand même. Mais il va sans doute se débrouiller pour venir.

\- Il a intérêt ou sinon je le gifle encore ! »

Jecee exquisa un sourire. Les parents reviennent, les yeux rouges et leur regard tombe sur la petite file de visiteurs. Ils leur adressent un signe de tête puis s'éloignent escortés par des pacificateurs. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et on les invite à entrer.

Nathanaël se tient là, debout comme si il ne savait pas où se mettre. Un mince sourire s'affiche quand il les voient entrer. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien et se contente de rester dans les bras de l'autre, puis elle décide de rompre le silence.

\- « C'est injuste Nath' ! C'était ta dernière année !

\- Je sais… mais si ce n'était pas moi ? Si ça avait été Jecee ? Ou Thadeus ? Ou un autre ? C'est injuste de toutes les façons. »

Elle secoue la tête avec colère. Il a raison, bien sûr mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère. Son meilleur ami va mourir pour le plaisir de gens richissimes et d'un gouvernement qui se prétends idéal. Jecee tends l'enveloppe à Nathanaël qui la prends avec prudence.

« Ne la lis pas tout de suite. Lis là dans le train. On sait que tu n'as le droit qu'à un objet et je suppose que tes parents te l'ont déjà donné, mais on voulait quand même te donner quelque chose. Tu pourras garder la lettre pendant le temps que tu passeras au Capitole et demander à quelqu'un de la renvoyer à tes parents ou à nous après. »

La voix de Linda se brise et sa colère ne fait qu'augmenter. Elle a horreur de pleurer devant les autres, même devant Jecee et Nathanaël. Non pas qu'elle aie peur de passer pour une faible mais pleurer revient à montrer qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions et elle déteste ça.

« Tu feras attention hein ? Tu n'iras pas dans la Corne ? – Le ton de Jecee est inquiet pour une bonne raison. La Corne est un synonyme de bain de sang dans lequel les tributs du Dix meurent le plus souvent. Il faut être fou, courageux, rapide ou un carrière pour y oser s'aventurer. Leur ami hoche la tête. Il le sait, même si Linda sait au fond d'elle qu'il cherchera sans doute quelque chose à prendre, un sac, un morceau de pain, n'importe quoi pour survivre quelque temps. Rassuré Jecee poursuit – On te promet de veiller sur tes parents. »

Oui, maintenant que Nathanaël ne sera pas là pour veiller sur eux. Jecee doit encore veiller sur ses frères et sœurs, Linda sur ses parents et son frère handicapé mais heureusement trop vieux pour la Moisson, c'est beaucoup de travail mais elle le fera parce que c'est ce que Nathanaël aurait fait pour eux si l'un d'eux s'était retrouvé Moissonné.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule indique à Linda que le temps s'est bientôt écoulé. De toutes les façons que se dire de plus ? Alors elle sert dans ses bras son ami une dernière fois avant d'être mise dehors par un pacificateur. Mr Daudey et la femme attendent toujours et cette fois-ci, surprise, Thadeux est là. Alors il a réussi à échapper aux griffes de ses parents.

Thadeus surprend le regard qu'elle lui lance.

« Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je vienne. Heureusement mes sœurs m'ont aidé à m'échapper discrètement. Ils ne vont pas être contents mais je refuse de le laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte. Il aurait été malheureux si tu n'étais pas venu. »

 _Et moi je t'aurai fait payer_ songe-t-elle avec amertume. Encore une fois ce n'est pas la faute de Thadeus. Ses parents travaillent à la mairie et ils se sentent très importants. Leurs enfants ne sont pas aussi snob, mais Thadeus s'était montré odieux en se moquant d'elle et de sa mère. Tellement qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise pendant le cours de mathématique et qu'elle l'avait giflé devant tout le monde. Elle avait regretté que Nathanaël ne soit plus là pour le voir mais il n'allait plus à l'école depuis longtemps. Et à cette époque il n'était pas encore amoureux de Thadeus ou alors il lui cachait bien. Ils avaient mis un temps fou avant de se mettre ensemble et Jecee l'avait rendu folle à essayer de leur arranger des rendez-vous.

Le chemin du retour était pénible. Ni elle ni Jecee n'avait envie de parler alors ils se contentaient de marcher en traînant des pieds. Arrivés devant chez elle, Linda embrassa Jecee, le laissant continuer seul. A l'intérieur sa mère préparait le dîner, son père nettoyait ses bottes et son frère épluchait des carottes, installé dans son fauteuil. Ils cessèrent aussitôt leurs activités en la voyant arriver.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie – sa mère la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer – vraiment désolé pour ton ami. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

\- C'est un brave garçon. Serviable et honnête. Il est débrouillard. Il arrivera peut-être à obtenir un sponsor. »

Son père essayait d'avoir l'air convaincu. Son frère repris l'épluchage des carottes et elle décida d'aller le rejoindre.

« Non. Va te reposer, tu en as bien besoin. On t'appellera pour manger.

\- Mais…

\- Va te reposer. Ça va aller pour nous. »

Elle abandonna et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurant. Nathanaël était partit maintenant, le train qui devait le conduire au Capitole devait sans doute avoir quitté la gare.

Elle pleura longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses parents l'appelle. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle alla tout de même les rejoindre. Une salade de carottes et de radis l'attendait mais elle avait l'impression de manger de la terre. Mais elle se forçait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de forces pour affronter les prochaines semaines qui seraient sans doute les plus pénibles de sa vie.

* * *

Bon voilà. J'ai essayé de laisser transparaître la colère de Linda, qui est un personnage au fort caractère, tout en prenant en compte que son ami viens de se faire Moissonner alors forcément elle est bouleversée. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir réussi à écrire sur ce personnage qui a été un des premiers à être créés.

J'attends vos avis dans les reviews !


End file.
